Road Rage
Starting in 2017, this will be a Thunder exclusive mega-event. Road Rage 2009 Road Rage 2010 Movie Star Challenge Entrants *No. 1 - Kane (See No Evil) *No. 2 - Mr. Kennedy (Behind Enemy Lines: Colombia) *No. 3 - The Great Khali (The Longest Yard 2005) *No. 4 - The Rock (Race to Witch Mountain) *No. 5 - Stone Cold Steve Austin (The Condemned) *No. 6 - John Cena (Legendary) Movie Star Challenge Eliminations *No. 1 - Mr. Kennedy - eliminated by Kane after a chokeslam *No. 2 - Kane - eliminated by Khali after The Undertaker attacked Kane *No. 3 - The Great Khali - eliminated by The Rock after a People's Elbow *No. 4 - Stone Cold Steve Austin - eliminated by The Rock after a Rock Bottom *No. 5 - The Rock - eliminated by John Cena after an Attitude Adjustment followed by an STF Road Rage 2011 Road Rage 2012 5 - Andrew W.K. tried to help Mike Metzger win the match, but he ended up costing him the match instead. 7 - Stage 1 was a regular match, Stage 2 was a Falls Count Anywhere Match, and Stage 3 was a Ladder Match. Spider-Man had to defeat all 3 opponents in all 3 stages to retain the title. Only one superstar had to compete in each of the three stages of the match. If any superstar defeated Spider-Man in any of the three stages, that superstar would have been the champion. Road Rage 2013 2 - This was Captain Picard's PCWL debut match. 3 - Ichigo Kurosaki attacked Ghost Rider during the match. Danny Phantom went on to defeat Spider-Man to retain the title. 4 - Batman attacked both Robin and Superman after the match. Road Rage 2014 *Megamind made a guest appearance to confront Astro Boy after he won his match. *Bart and Homer Simpson had a backstage brawl between themselves. *El Macho and Antonio cost Takashi his match against Zuko. *Jack Frost and Guy talked about how the Iron Dragons could beat the Avengers. Then, Iron Man and Thor came from behind and attacked them, and a huge backstage brawl occurred between the two teams. Jack Frost and Guy later clarified that the challenge they issued to the Avengers for Halloween Hysteria was out of respect - each team will have a mystery partner in six-man tag-team action. *After the Fatal Four-Way Match got over, Superman attacked Robin. *After the Fatal Four-Way, but before the Last Man Standing Match, Chuck Norris told Shaquille O'Neal that he suggested the Zuko vs. Takashi match to be booked for Road Rage, while Shaq had suggested that Ichigo Kurosaki and Ghost Rider would be banned from ringside during the Last Man Standing Match. Shaq then hinted at taking full control of PCWL, and admirably challenged Chuck Norris to a match at Halloween Hysteria. Chuck Norris accepted the challenge and made it a Street Fight, to which Shaq accepted. *After the Last Man Standing Match, PCWL Champion Hogarth Hughes confronted the new World Champion Danny Phantom in the ring. Road Rage 2015 * 1 - After the match, Zuko from "Avatar: The Last Airbender" returned to assist Hiro in a two-on-one beatdown of Astro Boy. * 2 - Edward Elric defeated The Hulk and then Jack Sparrow, but then lost to Mr. Clean due to interference from Captain America. * There was also a face-to-face confrontation with Muhammad Ali and Floyd "Money" Mayweather, during which Ali challenged Mayweather to a "super fight" at Halloween Hysteria, which Mayweather accepted. * 4 - Robin came out to ringside during the match and cost Jack Frost the title. * 5 - After the match, Edward Elric hit Sudden Alchemy on Captain America. Some time after that, a match was booked between the two for Halloween Hysteria. * 6 - After the match, Commissioner Chuck Norris announced that the main event of Halloween Hysteria would be PCWL's first ever Triple Threat Hell in a Cell Match for the PCWL Championship with the champion, Jake Long, defending against Hogarth Hughes and Danny Phantom. * Sometime later after Hiro and Zuko's two-on-one post-match assault of Astro Boy, the three of them were fighting backstage along with Aang from "Avatar: The Last Airbender", as Aang hit the Airbender on both Hiro and Zuko. Road Rage 2016 *There was a face-to-face confrontation between Guile and Superboy. In the middle of that confrontation, Superboy challenged Guile to a First Blood Match at Halloween Hysteria, which Guile accepted. Superboy then nailed an S-5 through the announcers' table, then hit a Speeding Bullet on Guile through the barricade. *2 - After the match, The Entourage ganged up on Hellboy but he was saved by Danny Phantom and Jake Long, prompting the next match to start right away soon after. *6 - In the PCWL Championship main event, if Captain America did not win the championship, he would've never competed on American soil ever again. The original guest referee, Tony Stark, debatedly showed bias towards Spike Dudley, so Tony Stark was no longer President of PCWL. Vlad Masters then stepped in to not only take his place not just as President of PCWL, but also the guest referee, restarting the match on the spot, nailing Spike Dudley with a Masterpiece, and fast-counting him to both literally and figuratively hand the title to Captain America. A post-match retaliation after the match saw Captain America nail Spike in the face with the title belt, then hitting an All-American Slam and locking in the Ankle Lock to really rub salt in the wound, then Captain America stood proudly with the title in his hands as Road Rage went off the air. (Tony Stark was re-hired one week later.) Category:Current Monthly Mega Events